superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Trent
Young by treant standards Trent was always a bad seed. Rooted in the faery-haunted Mistmourn Coast, he was always cranky and inclined to distrust. Even so, Trent was slow to anger as the mischievous fae lurking in the mists would tease and taunt him. '' ''After several centuries the young treant could stand it no longer, uprooting and wreaking vengeance upon the playful fae. Once his fury was unleashed it was as long-lived as the Fae Wood itself. In the end, it was remarkably easy for the Dark Consul’s whispers to turn Trent’s fury towards all the peoples of Crystalia Classic Stats * Type: '''Treant Kodama Mini-Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: Sapphire' ' * Abilities: 'Immune: Poison, Tough, Virulent * '''Unique Actions: 'Decay, Overgrowth, Uproot * 'Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: '''3 * '''Strength: '''1W2R (Melee Attack, Range 2) * '''Armour: '''1W2R (Defense) * '''Willpower: '''2R * '''Dexterity: '''1B * '''Hearts: '''6 * '''Skull Points: ''4 * Monster Platform: Super Arcade Stats * Type: '''Treant Kodama Mini-Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: Sapphire' ' * Abilities: 'Immune: Poison, Virulent * '''Signature Action: '' ** Overgrowth: Wave 3, Poison * Unique Actions:'' '' ** Decay: Models wounded by Decay must discard one piece of equipment of their choice. * Movement Points:'' ''6 * Action Points:'' ''2 * Strength:'' ''4W * Armour:'' ''3W * Range:'' ''3 * Hearts:'' ''8 Gameplay Classic Mode Trent starts out with a basic Speed 6 and 3 Action Points which is pretty standard in mini-boss land. His only combat attribute is STR where he has a respectable if not exemplary 2 red dice and 1 white "static" dice. However, this lower STR attribute (for a mini-boss) is compensate by two factors: he is a kodama so can benefit from the Sprout's Rampant Growth ability, and he has Virulent. '''If both of these abilities are active his STR moves to a punishing 2 blue dice, 2 red dice, and 1 white "static" dice. Whatever Trent lacks in punch he more than makes up for in defensive staying power. His ARM is a very solid 2 red and 1 white. He also possesses 6 Hearts and the '''Tough ability which allows him to heal one wound at the beginning of every activation. Combined, this makes it so that Heroes need to make a truly concerted effort to bring the big treant down. In addition to his natural abilities Trent brings an impressive array of unique actions to the party. Decay '''stands out as the ability that Heroes will fear the most. Even with the new increased loot draw it is difficult for Heroes to get that perfect mix of equipment that makes them indestructible. Careful use of Decay can keep Heroes power level in check. Targeting Heroes with only one or two pieces of equipment can be especially nasty making it so they have no true choice in what they lose. '''Overgrowth pairs well with Trent's natural durability. Since Heroes are often forced to cluster around him when they want to make an honest effort of bringing him down. Overgrowth's Wave 3 '''allows him to hit every Hero within 3 squares of his base. Trent's final action, '''Uproot, is a blue support action. It is also an Augment '''so it can only target friendly models. Its '''Compel 2 effect is perfect for making small adjustments of the Consul's minions to make sure they are exactly where they need to be. Consul players will also immediately notice Uproot's synergy with the King Sprout, making it so Hero's can never truly escape the big plant's grasp. It is no surprise that Trent is every bit as durable as a mighty tree. His broad array of abilities and unique actions make him a remarkably versatile mini-boss. Better pack an axe! Arcade Mode tips for play Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mini Bosses Category:Monsters